


Ender Pearl

by dreamingKatfish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, One Shot, Probably ooc, Sleepy Bois Inc are family, Temporary Character Death, but ehhhh, i honestly dont care anymore, its 1am, via respawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: What if Techno when given absolutely nothing to work with in ways of a plan came up with one on his own instead to get both him and Tubbo out of there alive?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 451





	Ender Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew that it would take an irl election to finally get me to write something for the latest generation of mcyt. But fuck it, here's a what-if for the festival.

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. There’s a roaring in his ears and he can feel them staring at them. Tubbo’s eyes practically beg him to explain what’s going on. What is he going to do? Techno turns to look at Wilbur and Tommy. He isn’t even aware of what he’s saying anymore, he’s just trying to buy some time. But neither of them say anything. Tommy is looking at Tubbo, but Wilbur, Wilbur is just looking at him _and he isn’t saying anything_. Techno meets Tubbo’s eyes again. He hides the trembling of his hands in his cloak. He doesn’t know what to do.

But Tubbo is staring at him, begging him to have an answer, to have a solution, to have a plan of action, a way out of this. And in a brief glimpse of clarity Techno remembers he brought ender pearls with him. He turns to Schlatt, “Can I have a moment, some privacy… please?” Barely thinking enough to tack the please on at the end.

Schlatt stares him down, but Techno doesn’t flinch as he asks, “Why?”

Techno’s hand clenches at his side, “He’s just a child, at least let me read him his rights.” 

Schlatt stares him down in silence, but then turns away and waves a hand, “Fine, whatever. It won’t change his fate anyway.” Schlatt signals to Quackity and the two of them step back, giving Techno and Tubbo as much privacy as they can get standing on a stand in front of everyone at the festival. “Thank you…”

Techno steps forward and waves Tubbo closer to the fence. He holds out a hand, Tubbo hesitantly reaches for it. Techno carefully uses his other and sneakily slides a pearl into Tubbo’s hand. Tubbo’s eyes go wide as Techno whispers, “Tubbo I need you to trust me.” Tubbo faintly nods. “Get to the very back of the box, where no one can see you. When I start to pull the trigger I want you to throw the pearl as far as you can and run.” He stares Tubbo in the eyes, “Whatever you do, don’t turn around. Just run.” He gently squeezes Tubbo’s hand, mindful of the pearl hidden away in it, “Can you do that?” Tubbo’s expression relaxes and then becomes determined as he nods sharply. Techno releases Tubbo and pulls back, “I’ll see you in the next life Tubbo. Good luck.” 

Tubbo smiles and steps into the back like told. “It’s okay.” Techno treats it like a promise and raises his crossbow. Schlatt and Quackity step closer again, Schlatt laughs and gives Techno the go-ahead. But though Schlatt laughs, Techno can see Quackity stare, almost horrified by the public execution. 

“Tubbo… Tubbo I’m sorry,” Techno pulls the trigger and the air is lit up in red, white, and blue. No one sees the pearl that flies overhead. Techno fires again to cover up the missing body. But is stunned when he sees Schlatt and Quackity drop, he quickly realizes the fireworks have a large splash radius and turns towards the crowd. He knows how he can cover Tubbo’s escape. He fires into the crowd, heedless of the screams as they all try to run away. He would feel bad, but he knows this is for Poptopia, for Tubbo. 

Tommy pearls in behind him, clutching at the fence of Tubbo’s prison, the only noise Techno can hear over the rockets is Tommy’s cries of, “Tubbo!” But Techno just laughs, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. Tubbo got away. It’s going to be okay. As Techno gets ready to run though he sees Tommy fighting someone in the corner of his eye… he can’t leave him behind. So he doesn’t give Tommy a choice and throws the younger over his shoulder as he uses the Trident to fly away. Tommy screams and pounds on Techno’s back. Cursing him to hell and back for killing Tubbo. But Techno ignores this because it’s only temporary. When Tommy realizes Tubbo never died it’s all going to be okay. Just got to wait for a good chance to tell him is all.

He gets into the forest and puts Tommy down. Tommy punches his chest plate, “How could you!?”

“To-” 

“We trusted you!” He throws another punch, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Tom-” 

“I trusted you!” And again.

“Tommy-” 

“You killed Tubbo!”

“Tommy!” Techno puts his hands on Tommy’s shoulders. They dip under his hands. “Tommy, Tubbo is okay.” 

Tommy knocks his heads off and steps back, “No, no no no no!” He points his sword at Techno, “I _saw_ you kill him!” 

Techno shakes his head, “You saw me shoot air.” Techno takes a step forward, “I gave Tubbo a pearl, he’s safe.” 

Tommy shakes his head, he jerks the sword forward, threatening Techno to step back. “You’re lying, you have to be lying. I saw-” 

Techno only steps forward again, “There was no one in the box at that point Tommy.” Tommy’s hand shakes, “Tubbo’s okay, I swear.” Tommy drops his hand and sobs. Techno raises his hands panicked, he doesn’t know how to deal with people crying. Comforting people isn’t his thing. But as Tommy falls to his knees Techno resolves to try. He awkwardly pulls the younger into a hug like he’s seen their dad do hundreds of times before. It’s not the same. Of course, it isn’t. But he does it anyway. 

Eventually, Techno can hear Schlatt’s voice boom over the area, saying Wilbur’s name. Both of them still. Techno looks between Tommy and the direction the voice came from. He can’t leave Wilbur behind either. He looks to Tommy apologetically, “I have to- I can’t.” 

Tommy rubs his eyes, “Go. I have to find Tubbo anyway.” Techno nods and releases his hold on Tommy, holding out a hand to help him up off the floor, but it gets ignored.

He ignores the sting and lets it drop, “Be safe.” He turns to Manberg and begins to run back. He sees Purpled pointing a crossbow at Wilbur as he stands next to Niki in front of the crowd.

Techno immediately rushes forward and pulls out his shield to block Wilbur. He ignores Schlatt prattling on, focused on staring down Purpled. Thankfully Purpled puts the crossbow away, but he still has his sword at the ready. 

Techno turns to look at Wilbur and sees Punz on the other side, ax drawn. He internally curses, they’re surrounded. Then Wilbur speaks, “If you’re going to kill anyone else, then kill me. Don’t kill anyone else here.” Techno nearly drops his shield in shock, just what the hell is Wilbur thinking!? 

But Schlatt answers first, “Yeah, yeah lover boy, I mean I’ve had enough out of your mouth. I’m not going to kill anybody else. I mean what am I- What do I look like a bad guy? Do I look like a bad guy to you?” 

Techno can’t stop himself from immediately responding, “I mean- kinda.” Because how can anyone who just tried hosting the public execution of a child be a good guy. 

Schlatt pauses and stares down Techno, “ _Shut up Technoblade._ ” But Techno doesn’t cower. “You had one job.” And Techno briefly wonders if Schlatt realizes what he did.

But Techno bets on him bluffing and cuts him off, “To be fair I did that job.”

Schlatt rolls his eyes, “You did do that job,” Techno nearly sighs in relief, he was right, they didn’t realize Tubbo escaped. He tunes out most of what happens, his body automatically responding as needed. Because none of it matters. Tubbo escaped, Tommy was safe, and like fuck was Techno letting anything happen to Wilbur, especially while he’s standing right here. 

A fight breaks out and if Techno accidentally catches Wilbur in the crossfire with some splash potions no one needs to know that he’s actually sometimes bad at protecting people. But thankfully Wilbur gets away regardless, even if Techno realizes he can’t spot Wilbur. And if there’s a bolt of fear in Techno’s chest that he can’t see Wilbur and his only confirmation the other is alive is that no one cheers about killing him, well no one needs to know that either.

He switches his comms over. He hears them all alive and it sounds like they’ve met up. The knot in his chest begins to unfurl, “Where are you guys?” But is then immediately stopped by Wilbur’s scoff. Tommy doesn’t say anything. The group listens as Wilbur goes on his tangent, claiming no one is on their side, exactly as he said. Techno wearily tries to joke, “Oh god, Wilbur’s on his corruption arc.” 

“Oh shut up Technoblade you’re in it as well.” Wilbur snaps back. And Techno is getting real sick of how much his heart stings at his brothers’ behavior today. “Tommy, what else do I need to convince you?” Techno stills, fear creating a lump in his throat.

The silence burns, but Tommy’s whisper of, “Where’s the button?” Is worse, feeling like it’s searing his skin. But all Techno can do is laugh. He feels like he’s going hysterical. Wilbur’s words spin in Techno’s head. His brother is lying, to him, to Tommy, to Tubbo, to Niki, to everyone. And Techno doesn’t know what to do. Tubbo hasn’t said anything the whole time. Tommy is angry. Wilbur… he doesn’t even know anymore. And Niki, poor Niki… 

He catches her faint ask, “You… you wanted to blow up-” She doesn’t even get to finish asking when Wilbur cuts her off with a laugh. Her whisper of, “It’s- it’s your country…” goes unheard by Wilbur. Nor does anyone get the chance to react as Wilbur immediately changes topics as he tries to egg on Tommy’s anger. 

Thing is too, Techno doesn’t even know how Tommy’s angry. Did- did not believe him? Did Wilbur say something to make Tommy think he was lying about not killing Tubbo? He just laughs because what the hell is he supposed to do? He doesn’t know how to exist in these sorts of situations. He never did. But… but Wilbur forced him to anyway. Techno is a lot of things, he’ll be the first to admit that, but one thing he isn’t is an idiot. He can see his brother’s handiwork all over this situation. He just doesn’t understand why Wilbur- why his brother would do this. 

But his head snaps up when Tommy says, “No.” Tommy is staring Wilbur down, Wilbur’s smile drops and he seems taken aback. 

“No?” Wilbur tilts his head, “ _No?_ Tommy, he _killed_ _Tubbo!_ In cold blood!”

Tubbo finally speaks up and shouts, “No he didn’t Wilbur!” Wilbur goes to retort, but Tubbo cuts him off, “He didn’t! Stop trying to say he did!” He steps forward, “Techno saved me! I told you that! Why won’t you believe me!?” 

Tubbo’s shoulders drop and Tommy asks, “Wilbur, what’s going on?” He steps forward as well, “What aren’t you telling us?”

Wilbur looks between the three, laughs, and then turns on his heel and runs. He disconnects from the comm channel. 

“ **_WILBUR!_ **” Tommy shouts, prepared to run after him, but Tubbo holds him back.

“What’s going on?” Niki asks.

“Wilbur ran,” Techno flatly answers. He stares after his brother for a moment but closes his eyes as he sighs and turns away. “Do you need help getting in Niki?” 

“Yes, please.” Techno nods to himself and heads up to go get Niki, leaving Tubbo to handle Tommy, he knows how to deal with these sorts of things better than Techno does. The two boys don’t leave the channel, but Techno assumes they’ve muted their mics as he doesn’t hear the whispers between them.

Techno mutes his own mic as he greets Niki, “Hey…” 

She does as well, “Hey…” She joins him by the entrance. “What happened up there Techno?”

He assumes she’s talking about on the stage. Techno sighs and kicks the ground. “Well, I didn’t kill Tubbo for one.” She doesn’t judge or question, just patiently waits for Techno to continue. “Look I don’t know. I was trying, okay?” He looks into the distance, “I didn’t know what to do, Schlatt called me up and I couldn’t just say no and then Wilbur wasn’t saying _anything_ and neither was Tommy _and I just didn’t know what to do!_ ” His hands come up to grab at his hair, he didn’t know when it had fallen out of the braid he always kept it in, his breath quickening. Niki carefully pulls his hands away and Techno’s shoulders drop, “I remembered I had some ender pearls last minute and gave Tubbo one. Used the rockets to cover up his escape. When I saw how much damage the splash damage did I figured it would be a good way to make sure Tubbo had the chance to get away.” He looks up at her from under his hair, “I tried my best.” 

She smiles at him and pulls him down into a hug, he didn’t even realize how tense he was until he finally relaxed under her touch. “You did good Techno.” He returns the hug. “You did good.” He doesn’t see her stormy expression as his words sink in. Much like Techno she also isn’t an idiot, but also like him she too doesn’t understand why Wilbur wouldn’t tell Techno anything. From what little time she’s had to hang out with Techno she’s become aware of the fact that, like Tommy, he’s a doer, not a planner, just taken to an extreme is all. He doesn’t know what to do when a plan falls through, so he just does without thinking about it. There’s no way his own brother doesn’t know this as well. 

The two continue to hug for a moment longer, but then Niki pulls back. “Come on, let’s go back down,” She encourages. Techno nods and the two make their way down to Pogtopia. 

The scene they come upon is very reminiscent of the two adults’ own. Niki figures Tubbo likely explained his side of the situation to Tommy. She tries to take a mental picture so she won’t forget this. She knows Tommy will never admit later how clingy the two of them are being now. But unfortunately, with a heavy heart, she breaks the moment and calls out, “Hey guys.” Unsurprisingly the two boys separate and greet her. 

She hates what she has to do. But it’s the next step in figuring out the whole story and everyone here deserves to hear it. So she asks, “Tommy…”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

Like ripping off a bandaid she assures herself, “Do you know if Wilbur told Techno anything when he got called up on stage?”

Tommy’s eyebrows furrow, “No… what are…” His eyes widen, “No… nonononono!” His breath catches, “He wouldn’t do that… would he?” 

Tubbo looks between them, “What- what are you talking about?”

Tommy looks stricken as he answers, “Wilbur- he- he was going to let you die Tubbo…”

Tubbo’s expression goes from confused to shocked to sad in a matter of moments. “Oh…” He looks at the floor in silence. “I… I wasn’t meant to live,” He looks up, eyes shiny with unshed tears, “was I?” None of them know how to answer him. 

Techno tries anyway, “I’m- I’m sorry Tubbo.” His eyes widen in panic when a small sob slips out from the younger. He panics like always, he really wishes he didn’t so much, he wishes more that he didn’t have to learn how to not to panic when faced with someone needing comfort. But his body moves on its own, muscle memory that he shouldn’t have, and pulls Tubbo into a hug. Techno desperately tries to remember what Philza always did when they cried as kids. He cards his fingers through Tubbo’s short hair and whispers, “I’ve got you. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” On repeat. It sounds awkward coming from him, but it’s the one thing he remembers happening every time. 

The other two come around and join in the hug, causing it to collapse to the ground. Techno wraps the one hand not carding through Tubbo’s hair around Tommy’s back. He leans into Niki’s arms. Keeping his other arm solidly around Tubbo, continuing his prior actions of gently combing through Tubbo’s hair. 

None of them dare to let go. 

They need to figure out their next steps, but honestly? None of them know what to do. Everything is a mess. And Wilbur, oh Wilbur. What has he done? What is he planning? Why won’t he tell them? 

They all just grip each other tighter. Techno wishes Philza was here. He’d know what to do. 

… 

He misses his dad, he always seemed to know just what to do and he did it with grace. He misses his brother, the one that would write songs and would play-fight with Tommy over silly things. He misses Tommy’s whining as he insists on the other two letting him join in their games or how he’d run through the house dragging Tubbo along behind him after once again inviting Tubbo over without asking. He misses the peaceful morning at home. He misses his family.

Niki kisses the tops of their heads and promises, “It’ll be okay. We’ll figure this out. We’ll get Wilbur to listen. We’ll get L’Manberg back. We’ll fix this. 

_It’s going to be okay._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a reminder that if you harass any of the CCs over the smp then Imma remove your fucking nico nico knee caps, don't fucking do that shit. It's fucking rp dipshits.


End file.
